


Clarity (dean/reader)

by Kastie_Novak_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastie_Novak_Winchester/pseuds/Kastie_Novak_Winchester





	Clarity (dean/reader)

pathetic. worthless. pitiful... what else could dean think of to describe himself in front of the cracked, bloody mirror? horrible, ugly?what ever it was he couldn't put a tack in, he would fix it with the liquor and pills he had found in the cabinet that afternoon as cas and Sam went out to enjoy the day they would be able to have to themselves. the time was drawing near to when he had decided to dose himself up and slip into a painless, worthless, cowards death; he locked the door to the bathroom and sat on the floor, his arms scratched and bleeding instead of cut and bleeding. he felt that cuts would do nothing for him but feeling the lasting pain of an over scratched patch of skin would do it in for him. his knuckles, cut, bleeding and fixed in with glass from the mirror he had punched when his dads hateful words, every whores sweet nothings and the pain of having to raise Sammy as the mom and dad figure because neither of them were there for them. not that it was their moms fault... she was killed and that was his fault, he felt as if he didn't use all the power he had to protect his mom. Now only moments away from calling it quits he jumped as the front door dead bolt clicked signaling Sam and cas' return. he quieted his sobs and listened to what they were saying, low mumbles and then... a soft voice, your voice hit his ears. he hadn't put you in his mind since he left you... you left him. hell he couldn't remember... he was to drunk to care any way, but you were here and that's all that mattered to him so far. 

 

" look,(y/n), he has only gotten worse since you left.. please for his life just do it. you have to make the first move because you know he is to stubborn to actually admit his faults." Sam pleaded, he knew dean was never this strung over a girl, ever, except Cassie but she was dead, and 

 

nothing to dean since he had found you. a shameful head hung as you looked to the bathroom door and knew that you had driven him there... you didn't have to accept deans words, you could have fought... you should have fought and you didn't. know this was your only chance to try to fix it before he skipped town. cas takes you hand and squeezes it as he smiles and teleports you into the bathroom. 

 

the first thing you see is the cracked mirror, the streaks within it matching how your heart had felt when he slammed the door in your face. A husky grumble catches your attention," look who came back to see her failure of a love life die..." you  kneel next to him and start to tear, the bottle of pills, still full, is released from his hand when he reaches out to make sure its actually you and not some mirage from the liquor clouding his memory. " D-dean... its me, (y/n), you remember me right? look baby i am so, so sorry... please don't leave me. Not again." you pleaded hoping it would actually get you some where, so far it was working. " (y/n)... you know that you don't deserve me and yet you still come back each time... " he was slurring but you knew what would heal him... your voice. Sing always worked at calming him. 

 

 " Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

 

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

 

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" There... that spark, he was coming to his senses...  now he would rack his brain  for lyrics to match, but they wouldn't line up but this was the reaction you were looking for.

 

"  I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground

 

But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

 

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you." His rustic voice seemed to fill your soul and you knew that he was better and that he would take you back but what happened next threw off.

 

" look, (y/n), you know that I am sorry and I had no right to be mad at you know owing that you were only protecting me and Sam... I am  sorry that I left you so stone cold. To be honest my life has been like a smokers hell who quit cold turkey loosing you. " he stares into those big, teary, (y/e/c) eyes of yours and tears seemed to slip through... almost as if he were looking into the past and saw that you were shamefully going through the same thing, " Dean, i should've fought harder... its not just your fault its also mine." tears flowed endlessly and he reached up to your cheek and his bloody hands wiped them off and he smiled," does this mean that we can try again? that we don't have to go through hell anymore?" he got on his knees and cupped your face giving you a gentle kiss. you froze at first having this sensation after so long felt odd but you quickly melt into it, placing your hands over his and holding him close. when you pull away you are gentle in pulling out the glass and nods," yes dean, i think this means we can go back to each.other and stay."

 

then he gave you a lyrical verse," we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.."

 

he smiled and you contemplated your lyrics and were coming up dry but a few moments pass and you had them,"Love is old , love is new, love is all... love is you."

 


End file.
